


Klaus' Witch and his Sweet Gilbert Boy

by peaxchyhearts



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Hot Hybrid Sex (Vampire Diaries), Human Elena Gilbert, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxchyhearts/pseuds/peaxchyhearts
Summary: Klaus finally broke the curse and is looking for his two mates, and ends up finding them in a little witch and a little brother of the doppelganger. Bonnie and Jeremy want nothing to do with him, but he won't rest until he seduces and claim them, forever.[Contains Elena bashing]Note : I've switched up some of the events. For example, Elena and Caroline in the TV show obviously don't know where Klaus lives, but they do in this fic before the ball takes place. Also, Klaus excuses the fact that Elena survived the ritual. He's an Original - he knew that she wouldn't stay dead. He sensed the magic ;D
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finally has his wolf unbound and he takes a run as a fresh hybrid.
> 
> Jeremy and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang attend the funerals after the ritual has taken place. 
> 
> Bonnie and Jeremy end up getting kidnapped by Klaus after the funeral.

Klaus was elated. Ecstatic. Triumphant. So many feelings were rushing through his body as he finally felt his wolf emerge since it had been forcefully bound by his mother all those centuries ago when he made his first human kill. He felt the familiar but somehow foreign feeling of his bones snapping and his body contorting into an unnatural shape as he fell onto his hands and finally let the wolf gene over taking him. He lifted his head up towards the full moon and let a powerful howl before rushing through the woods - his first run as a wolf in centuries. 

He loved the feeling of the soil underneath his paws as he raced through the woods of Mystic Falls, the wind on his fur, the earthy and wet scent filling his nose, his ears flattened as he ran at top speed in utmost joy, feeling his powerful wolf. He was the Original hybrid and he couldn't be killed. If anyone tried to hurt him or his family.. They would pay. 

He awoke naked. The early morning sunshine streamed through the green leaves of the trees. The faint sound of the birdsong. The calmness of the forest. The feeling of nature above and beneath him.. He felt on top of the world. He finally had what he wanted and he was finally complete. He was officially the hybrid and nothing or nobody could stop him. “That was amazing..” he whispered softly to himself, feeling the burden of being bound roll off his chest. But he had work to do. 

Mates were common within the werewolf community. Every wolf ended up having one at least one point in their lives. Because he was immortal he had eternity to wait for his mate or mates to arrive and enter into his life. But little did he know that his mates were right in front of his eyes… 

Bonnie was in despair. Klaus had gotten away when Elijah should have killed him when he was vulnerable during his transformation. Stefan had told her something about the family - apparently Klaus had all his siblings in coffins and were awaiting for the time when they would have been released. She sighed softly. This shouldn't have happened but a small part of her understood Elijah. That man would do everything for the sake of family - even if it meant hurting other people in the process. She looked as Jeremy had a sombre expression on his face but she knew that the boy was breaking inside. He was a strong lad and he deserved credit for it. 

A small part of her felt extremely guilty. She would happily have let Elena being turned into a vampire if that meant at least the uncle would have lived. There was no hope for Jenna as it was too late when she arrived. It was all about Elena. Bodies piled up, innocent people hurt, people being left in the dark because Elena needed help. She didn't need help anymore. Even though she felt extremely sorry for her, she couldn't help but feel that this was Elena's fault. She felt guilty for feeling so but she couldn't help it. 

Jeremy was feeling broken. His aunt Jenna was dead as a result of the sacrifice and his sister was dead and then brought back to life. So many things had happened - been kept a secret from him until it was too late. The damage had already been done and there was nothing that he could do about it. Even their uncle John, whom Jeremy didn't like very much had sacrificed his own bloody soul so that it meant that Elena wouldn't come back as a vampire because Damon had fed her some of his blood before she was used in the ritual. 

He had a sombre expression as he attended the funerals of his last adult family members. He held back his tears, his sorrow and grief as he laid roses down and paid his respects. He didn't want to be seen as the broken little brother of Elena Gilbert. He wanted to be more than that. He wanted to mean something to someone. He was always pushed to the side. His free will had been taken away from him when Damon compelled him to forget about Vicki.

He had been killed by Damon but thankfully he survived because of the family heirloom that he always wore. He felt useless and he hated it. Everything always seemed to revolve around Elena. Her thoughts. Her feelings. Her, her, her. Jeremy had lost people too but that was often overlooked and was sick of it. Even at the funeral people mainly focused on Elena, giving him some sympathy but it was mainly Elena. As usual. 

Klaus was walking through the streets of Mystic Falls as a new and fresh hybrid when he approached the Grill. He debated whether to go in or not. He smirked to himself and walked in and went up straight to the bar where he ordered himself some whisky, compelling the bartender so that he could have them for free. He didn't feel like paying for his drinks. This was his celebration and he paid nobody. He chuckled softly to himself as he took swigs of the shots, feeling happy with himself. 

He was aware of the Mystic Falls gang shooting daggers at him, watching him with disgust and complete contempt as they watched how he acted as if he wasn't responsible for innocent people's deaths and unnecessary grief. Klaus didn't care. The extra people that were involved were just collateral damage. He told people not to get involved when they weren't needed but of course they didn't listen so that's why he had to get rid of them. He had been waiting for the moment and way too many times people had crossed him, claiming to be on his side but really they just wanted to kill him. He was the hybrid! He couldn't be killed! 

When he had finished his celebratory drink, he left through the back door of Grill, not really in the mood. Klaus Mikaelson not in the mood for fighting and confrontation? This was a new experience. But it wouldn't last long. There were always people creeping through the cracks and crevices, ready to strike whenever they got the chance. He walked out into the alleyway when the most delectable scents wafted through his nose, firing up his wolf. Mine! My mates! Mates? His eyes snapped up and he had to repress a gasp when he saw the two people that his inner wolf had found its partners in. 

Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert. He smirked to himself and kept towards the wall, observing them both. They seemed to be close with another. He just wanted to bask in the smell of them both forever. The Gilbert boy had this citrusy and spicy scent around him which made his mouth water. He had always found the boy extremely attractive. His warm brown eyes, his floppy brown hair, his moles that scattered his pale skin, his pink, plump lips that he wanted to kiss so much.. His firm muscles that were showing through his clothes. It was safe to say that the Moon Goddess had blessed him with a beautiful mate. 

He looked over at the Bennett witch and inhaled her scent. It smelled of the forest, earthy and piney and ever so fresh. He could also smell hints of chocolate. She was incredibly beautiful. Her rich and warm skin tone, her hazel eyes, her curvy frame, her delicious looking lips.. Yep. He was so lucky to have such beautiful mates and he couldn't wait to make them his and only his. He had certainly been blessed. He had his eyes on them from day 1 and he got what he wanted. It seemed that everything was working out in his favour - it always did. Maybe that's the reason why she was still alive.. 

He focused his hearing, pulling away his focus from his scents. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation but a few things stood out to him. “- It's all her fault! She should have just turned into a vampire!” he could hear the distress in the Gilbert boys voice. His inner wolf whined at how distressed he was and he wanted nothing more than to gather him. Fuck, no both of them into his arms and take them away. “- I honestly feel so guilty but I feel the same way.. She treats Care and I like shit when we don't agree with her..” His eyebrows rose up at that. He had seen the girls as very good friends. Maybe everything wasn't OK as it was seemed to be. 

Crafty and manipulative Klaus would use this newly found information towards his advantage. He went back into the Grill and into the staff room and got some chloroform and two cloths before dousing them in the liquid. It was dark now so he wouldn't be deemed suspicious by anyone. Even though he was the hybrid he didn't want to be seen as a total weirdo carrying not one but two unconscious people to his car. He quickly dashed out to see if they were there. He smirked to himself and vamp sped towards them and made them both inhale it simultaneously. They both went down. 

Now for business.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Bonnie learn that they are mated to Klaus.
> 
> Jeremy learns a little more about Klaus' past.

It was Jeremy who woke up first. He didn't know what happened to him. The last thing he remembered was talking to Bonnie for a while then everything went black. He shot up ram - rod straight in panic. Where was Bonnie?! He was about to shout but she was there lying next to him on the bed. He was thankful that she was safe. But where were they? His body started to shake with fear. Why did this always happen? 

Why couldn't they be in peace for one single day before someone came and attacked them? He sat up with his back pressed against the headboard. He didn't dare try to escape, he didn't want to be hurt. He sat up with his knees pressed against his chest, his head on his knees, rocking back and forth. 

“I see that you have awoken” an attractive British accent filtered through the room. Jeremy's heart pounded rapidly, blood pounding in his ears. He knew that voice. It was Klaus. He whimpered softly and snapped his head up, his brown eyes filled with unshed tears as he looked at the curly haired hybrid sitting on the bed, his eyes trained on the boy. What did Klaus want with the both of them?! What could he possibly need?! He had gotten his bloody werewolf back, so what more did he want? 

“Please don't kill us..we haven't done anything wrong,” he whispered softly. He hated how scared he was but he couldn't help it. This guy was the original hybrid for goodness sake! He killed people without blinking if they got in his way. Klaus' inner wolf whined sadly when he heard his mates words but he couldn't blame him for thinking that way. With his track record, he wasn't particularly a saint - he was far from it. 

He spoke in a soft tone of voice that was foreign to his ears. “I'm not going to hurt you, as ridiculous as that sounds to you I'm not. But would have you come willingly if I asked you two to come along with me?” the expression on the boys' face confirmed his answer. “Exactly, you wouldn't have so that's why I had to knock you out” 

Bonnie was starting to wake up, her consciousness regained as she started to hear low voices. Her eyebrows furrowed as everything came into focus. She looked up and locked eyes with Klaus. She screamed and jumped up, taking Jeremy with her and tried to reach the door but she couldn't go through. There was an invisible barrier blocking the way. She whirled around, her eyes blazing. “What have you done?! Haven't you caused enough pain and suffering already?!” she screeched.

Klaus just sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Would you have come willingly with me if I asked you to go with me somewhere so that I could talk to you?” he repeated the question that he asked Jeremy. She scoffed in utter disbelief. “Of course not! You're a monster!” she yelled. 

“So do monsters help their enemies' friends when they get werewolf bites?” he countered in a soft tone of voice, surprising himself. Bonnie looked at him with indignation. “That completely pales into comparison! The things that you have done are unforgivable!” she yelled and tried to use her magic against him, sick of his talking but nothing happened. Klaus just smirked his annoyingly charming dimpled smirk.

“I had a witchy friend of mine add to the barrier. Because you are stuck in here your powers are nullified. I had to do this to make you listen to me. The longer you fight against me the longer it will take for me to talk to you,” Klaus explained with an eye roll. “I've done unforgivable things but the second I let you out of here you're gonna kiss that doppelganger's ass” he said with a snort and vamp sped over to them and knocked them down onto the bed. At their shocked expressions he laughed. “Don't think that I didn't pick up bits of your little conversation,” he said with a smirk and sat down. 

“Now, as I was trying to say before I got so rudely interrupted, as you know I'm the hybrid now, my wolf side has been repressed for centuries so my inner wolf has found the people that it's found their mate in,” he said with a smirk, seeing the shock and disbelief creeping onto the witch's face. Jeremy just looked confused. “Wait, what's that?” he didn't know much about the cultures of werewolves. He knew that Tyler Lockwood and his uncle Mason were one of them but apart from that he didn't know a lot. 

Bonnie quickly spoke up. “Basically, mates are people whom you are bound to for life and Klaus has supposedly found his mates in us” she rushed out. Klaus nodded his head. “It's true. Technically, I never wanted this to happen but I guess that the Moon Goddess has blessed me with two very beautiful and talented people as my mates,” he said with a sweet smile that actually reached his eyes. Jeremy just frowned. “But you are half and half. Surely you should be in touch with your vampire side more, considering you got turned into a vampire in the first place,” he said slowly. 

Klaus wouldn't admit it out loud but he had a good point. At least he was asking questions instead of trying to fight against him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “When my father slaughtered us all with his sword after we had drank wine laced with blood, of course we had come back as vampires,” he explained. He noticed the looks of sympathy that his mates had given him, even though it was fleeting. 

“But when I had made my first human kill as a vampire, that triggered my werewolf gene. That's when my father found out that I wasn't his son. My mother had had an affair with one of the villagers who happened to be a werewolf. That was my mother's darkest secret. My mother was forced to bind my werewolf side which could only be broken by the ritual before my father started to hunt me down along with my siblings. He hated me but not them.” Jeremy hummed softly and just nodded his head, averting his gaze. “So I'm guessing that you can't break this bond thingy, then?” he asked finally after a few moments of silence came between the three.

Bonnie shook her head. “Unfortunately not, this is like a soulmate bond. These aren't meant to be broken, but I think that it should be if there was a way. It's unfair on the recipient if they don't return the feelings,” she said with a glare. “It's practically forcing them into a relationship that they don't - -” her words were cut off with a kiss. A sweet, soft and gentle kiss. Klaus Mikaelson was kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently and brought one hand up to caress her hair gently, pouring out all his love and affection into the kiss. Jeremy just watched, stunned. 

Bonnie wanted to pull away but she couldn't. His lips were so soft, so sweet and gentle. This was her first kiss. Klaus Mikaelson was her first kiss. It annoyed her to think that she loved the hybrids' strong arms around her, kissing her, touching her hair. Before she could get herself lost in the kiss, he pulled away from her and Bonnie jumped back. “What did you do?!” she screamed.

“I kissed you to shut you up and you kissed me back,” Klaus said with a chuckle that even made Jeremy smile. Bonnie tried to protest, shaking her head in absolute denial. “That's not true! You took advantage of me!” she desperately tried to say. “So why didn't you pull away?” Jeremy asked teasingly. Bonnie just groaned and hit him over the head with a pillow. 

— — —

Elena paced up and down in the main room of the Salvatore Boarding House. “Where are they?!” she screeched. She had gone out of the Grill yesterday to try and find Bonnie and Jeremy but she couldn't find them anywhere. “They could have gotten hurt, what if Klaus took them?” she asked in desperation. “I knew that he would try and do this! This is why I wanted to send Jeremy to Denver” she said with a groan, flopping herself down onto a couch. “And let his free will get taken away again, no, I don't think so. Especially after what happened with Vicki, I think that it's safe to say that we aren't going to be compelling anyone to forget about anything” Caroline spoke up. “But it's not safe for him here!” Elena tried to get the baby vampire to see her point of view. 

Caroline just shook her head. “So it's suddenly safe for you? Oh yeah, that's right because you string around two emotionally broken and vulnerable vampire brothers who would do anything for you, just because you look like their ex flame” she snapped, her vampire features showing. Elena looked extremely hurt but Caroline didn't care. It was high time that she learnt that not everything was about her. Elena looked between Stefan and Damon for support but both vampires averted their gazes.“And besides, Bonnie is a witch, they'll be back before you know it” Damon added, ignoring the previous comments. 

— – —

“So… What happens now?” Jeremy tentatively asked. Klaus grinned as a fire ignited in his eyes, making his future mates nervous. “We complete the bond” “And what if we don't want to?!” Bonnie shot back, angry at herself for kissing him. Was the bond already taking place? “You have no choice, you have too” Klaus said with another sweet smile but Jeremy could sense the danger behind it. “Or what?” she asked with a smirk, wanting to redeem herself because of the kiss. She wouldn't be compliant to this thing, she couldn't. 

“There's no or what because there's nothing that you can do,” Klaus snapped, starting to get annoyed with the Bennett witch. “Don't act so coy now, missy. If you hated me that much you would have immediately pushed me off,” he said with a smirk. Bonnie shook her head again in denial once more. “No no, that's probably this stupid little mate bond thingy that made me do it!" she argued. “The feelings aren't real..” she whispered to herself. Jeremy couldn't hear what she said, but Klaus did.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Elena arrive at the Mikaelson mansion and demand for their friends to return to them. Then they find out the truth.

Klaus didn't let them out of the bedroom. He couldn't risk Bonnie using her powers against him. Even though he was the hybrid, he wasn't immune to witchcraft. The Bennett witch was strong - stronger than he'd like to admit, but he had to do what he had to do. He had compelled servants bring up their meals of each day and had clothes in the wardrobe. The thing closest they got to fresh air was from the window but he had put bars up so that they couldn't escape.

Three days had passed and the rest of the gang were getting worried. Bonnie hadn't given them a sign, a vision or even a simple note. Jeremy hadn't sent a single text either, making the gang even more worried. "Klaus has definitely taken them, we have to go to that mansion and get them back!" Elena cried out. "And risk is getting hurt because you constantly want to run into the lion's den?!" Damon shot back. He had enough of her constant whinging and whining. He highly doubted that she actually cared about her friend and brother. She was only concerned because she was involved.

"Ugh! Why aren't you listening to me?! Don't you want to save them?!" "Oh for goodness sake you very well know that we want to rescue them from Klaus' evil clutches but we aren't going to be putting their lives in danger, or ours too. They wouldn't want that" Damon mumbled the last part to himself. Elena shook her head, disappointment in her tone and expression. "You guys are so selfish," she murmured. 

Stefan barked out with laughter. "Selfish?! Says the person who willingly let her brothers memories of someone he loved get taken away, leaving her aunt in the dark about the supernatural that ended up in her death.." his voice trailed off but he didn't regret what he said. "You're the selfish one, not us" and with that he walked out of the room. He couldn't even look at her. He had been blinded by his love for her and that had gotten people hurt. 

Jeremy groaned. "Ugh, how long do we have to be in here for?" he said as he flopped himself down onto the bed. He was close to losing his mind with boredom. He had nothing to do for the past three days as Klaus was determined to keep them as hostages. Bonnie just sighed and ran her fingers through Jeremy's thick chocolate locks. Jeremy hummed in satisfaction, leaning into the touch. "I wish that I had my magic, I'd definitely use it against him but I can't. Whoever these friends of his are, they are extremely powerful," she mumbled as he continued to caress his hair. Jeremy hummed, listening to what she was saying. "What do you think the others are doing?" he asked. 

"I have no idea what they are doing. I personally hope that they stay away. I don't want them to be getting hurt. We don't know what Klaus is capable of, that's what makes him dangerous. He's unpredictable. He could be a sweet guy at one moment and be a heartless killer the next" she ranted, digging her fingers into his scalp, making him groan in delight. "But you had him in a sweet moment. He kissed you, and from what I could see, he enjoyed kissing you" Jeremy said with a soft giggle, making her blush. She growled softly and tugged on his hair, making Jeremy moan. "Don't.." she said with a hiss. 

Jeremy had never seen this side of her before but he liked it. No, he loved it. Jeremy nodded his head, a breathless noise releasing from his lips. "Yes," he breathed, a lustful glint shining in his eyes, making her blush. Jeremy lifted his head up and captured her lips with his, humming at how sweet her lips tasted. "Mhm, so sweet Bonbon" he murmured, blushing softly when Bonnie tugged on his hair more, sucking on his bottom lip and bit down into the plump flesh, making him whine. 

Their little moment was interrupted when a voice sounded from the door. "Glad to see that you're getting comfortable with each other" Klaus said cheerfully as he went further into the room. "It feeds in nicely for time as the mating ritual starts tonight so the bond will be completed" he added with a smirk as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He had seen how Bonnie had handled the Gilbert boy and he wanted to see more. Hopefully he would that night. 

"M - m.. mating ritual?" Jeremy asked with a squeal, his cheeks tinting red. "Yes, we're going to be having sex tonight" Klaus confirmed with a sweet smile. He could already smell their arousal, their enticing scents mixed together had made his mind go crazy with lust but he had to control himself. He himself was surprised at how long he had lasted without jumping one of them, apart from kissing the Bennett witch. 

"What if we don't want to have sex with you?" she asked, once again trying to redeem herself for that moment of weakness. Klaus just smirked, his eyes darkening. "As I said, don't act coy baby girl. Remember that I have heightened senses. I can smell your arousal and both of you smell so fucking good I can't wait for tonight when I can take you both and fuck - -" His words were once again cut off, but this time from shouting. His eyes immediately snapped towards the door, his eyes flickering between the door and his mates from the bed. He knew that they had not called anyone, for he had taken all means of contact away from them. 

Elena and Caroline were standing outside the Mikaelson mansion. Elena had somehow managed to drag the baby vampire along because the vampire brothers didn't want to be getting involved which was strange. Elena stepped up towards the door and banged on the door and yelled, "Open up, Klaus! I know that you are in there! Give us Bonnie and Jeremy back!" she screamed. She knew that he was in there and she was determined to leave the mansion with her friends. She didn't come all this way for nothing. 

Klaus let out an angry roar at the person who had dared to interrupt him and his mates time together. He wrenched open the door, vengeance flashing in his blue eyes. "What do you think that you are doing?!" he growled, letting his hybrid features take over. Elena took a step back but she still held her head high, confidence somewhat intact. "We want Bonnie and Jeremy returned to us," she said in a confident tone of voice. Caroline sighed. The latest events had drained her and she was tired. "Listen Klaus, we just want our friends back and we'll be out of your hair" she pleaded, cringing at how pleading her tone was. 

"What do you even want them for?" Elena snapped, getting into his personal space. Klaus growled, his inner wolf angry at the intrusion. He shoved her back. "Out of my territory, bitch" he growled in anger. "Don't talk to my friend like that! What do you want them for?" Caroline snapped and repeated the other girls' question. To their surprise, Klaus invited them in. He grabbed one of the compelled servants and ordered them to let the girls in. "Don't let me regret this," he growled to Caroline as he led them up towards where his mates were staying. 

Bonnie and Jeremy were in each others' arms, trying to comfort each other. They could hear the confrontation between their friends and Klaus and they were worried. Surely because they were his mates he wouldn't try and hurt them? They soon heard footsteps come up the stairs and they widened at the sight of Elena and Caroline standing there with Klaus. 

Bonnie rushed to the door, Jeremy hot on her heels. "You didn't hurt them, did you?" she asked in a soft tone of voice, suddenly not yelling and screaming at him, seemingly tired of doing so. Klaus just shook his head with a smirk. "Nope, I didn't. I think that you should tell them" he added, his eyes trained on his mates. Jeremy spoke up. "Are you sure?" Klaus just nodded. He just wanted stuff to be cleared up before he had his own wicked way with them. 

"Me, Klaus and Bonnie are mates," Jeremy explained. When the girls started to speak up, he silenced them by putting his hand up. "Because Klaus' werewolf side has been repressed for so long, the mate processes has sped up and his inner wolf has found their mate in the both of us." "Before you ask, it can't be broken. It's like a soulmate bond, it's not meant to be broken, no matter how much we want it to be but it could cause disastrous side effects on the three of us and I don't particularly want to find out what could happen if we even attempted to try. And I doubt that any of my grimories or any grimorie could have the answer. It's up to the gods, "Bonnie said in a breathless rush. Klaus looked at her in such a way that made her blush and tingle inside. No matter how she tried to deny it, the feelings were there. 

Elena and Caroline were in shock. What could they possibly say to Stefan and Damon? Elena finally spoke up after she managed to collect her thoughts because of the overwhelming amount of information that she had just taken in. "You have compelled them to believe this stupid theory! There's no such thing as mates!" Klaus didn't even reply - he just ignored her. "See for yourself," he said. "Witches cannot be compelled," she added with a scoff. She couldn't believe this. She just wanted to be with Klaus and Jeremy. Wait? What was she thinking? She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. Maybe this whole mating thing was affecting her more than she would like to admit. 

"I'm on vervain so I'm immune to any forms of compulsion," Jeremy said with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "What are we going to tell Damon and Stefan? That you guys are all fuck buddies?!" she screeched. "Don't say that! Either respect our bond or get out before one of you gets hurt," he said with a mumble as he went back into the room, Bonnie following him. Elena just shook her head in disappointment and stomped out, Caroline behind, an apologetic expression on her face. 

Klaus waited until they were away before he walked forward with a lustful look in his eyes. The time had come for the mating ritual.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three finally complete the mating ritual and Klaus gives them their marks, binding them both to him for life.

The time had come for the mating ritual. Jeremy and Bonnie had decided to shower and Klaus just had managed to hold the strands of his self control intact before he jumped them. They had showered together so that it took less time. They used neutral smelling soap so their natural scents would shine through. Surprisingly they weren't shy with each other and their nakedness. They would be having sex with each other anyway. Jeremy blushed as Bonnie washed his hair.

"I can't believe that this is happening," he groaned. Never in a million years would have he ever thought that he would be having sex with Klaus Mikaelson. Bonnie sighed softly. "I'm even more worried.." she said and started to wash her own hair. Jeremy turned towards her with a soft expression on his face. "Why? Are you worried that he won't be gentle?" he asked sincerely. A small part of him felt worried that the hybrid would get carried away and accidentally hurt them. Bonnie shook her head, suddenly embarrassed. 

This worried Jeremy. "What's the matter?" he softly asked, searching her face for any answer. "I'm a virgin!" she blurted. "I'm losing my virginity to Klaus fucking Mikaelson" she yelled and threw the washcloth down. Jeremy held back a giggle. "If it makes you feel better, this is going to be my first time with a man. I have no idea how it's gonna go," he said with a blush on his face. "But at least you have experience!" she squeaked as she jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a robe. 

Klaus had heard everything from outside the door. His beautiful little mates were virgins and he was going to be taking it away. Now he could finally claim them as theirs. 

When Bonnie and Jeremy emerged from the bathroom, Klaus was already there in boxers. The two blushed as they could see that the hybrid was well endowed.

"Come here, both of you," the hybrid spoke in a thick tone of voice, his eyes trained on his mates. Jeremy and Bonnie shared a look with each other. This was it.

Bonnie and Jeremy tentatively approached the bed and got themselves into a comfortable position. Klaus looked at his beautiful mates. He couldn't believe that they were his. "I know that you are afraid, but there's no need to be because I'm not going to hurt you," Klaus said in a soft tone of voice but he was serious. Bonnie and Jeremy nodded. Klaus grinned softly before surging forward to claim Jeremy's lips. 

The boy immediately kissed back, his hands immediately running up and down the man's body, groaning in his mouth. Bonnie watched with an amused expression on her face before she started to take off Jeremy's robe, ripping it off him in one sweep, teasing his nipples with her fingers, making him groan and buck his chest into her hands. 

Klaus smirked. "Someone's eager," he said in a teasing tone of voice then moaned when he felt the Gilbert boys' mouth around his cock. Somehow his boxers had been ripped off him without him noticing and Jeremy was taking him in whole. He groaned and resisted the urge to buck his hips up. He used his vampire quickness to throw Bonnie's robe off before he grabbed her towards him and he started to kiss her roughly as Jeremy was sucking him off.

Klaus trailed his hand down to her stomach before he slid his fingers up her cunt. It was soaking. Klaus cooed. "Look at how wet you are, sweetheart," he groaned deeply and got some of her essence on his fingers and tasted it, his eyes locked on hers. Klaus then kissed her again, making her taste herself, making melodic moans fall from her kiss swollen lips. 

Jeremy released his cock with an obscene pop before Klaus had manhandled her onto her back, her legs spread out. Jeremy's eyes went towards her soaking cunt and he surged forward, starting to eat her out, her hands immediately going towards his hair and pulling at it, making Jeremy groan around her clit, sending vibrations through her body, making her buck her hips up wildly, whimpers falling from her lips, her eyes squeezed shut. "Ahh Jeremy, ahhh!" she moaned and squeaked when he softly bit on her clit, squirting hard all over his face with a soft smile. 

Klaus immediately licked Jeremy's face clean off her juices, groaning softly at the taste of her before nipping on his lips, breaking the skin softly and he licked up the drops of blood that gathered there. He then got down and sucked him off, making Jeremy arch his back, throwing his head back in pleasure. Bonnie took this as a chance to bite and suck at his neck, making dark marks appear on his skin. She raked her fingers over his skin causing faint, red marks all over his chest and back. Jeremy ended up cumming hard down the hybrids' mouth because of how turned on he was. 

Bonnie's virgin cunt was a virgin no longer because Klaus' cock was taking it all away. He thrusted deeply in and out of her body, hitting her sweet spot over and over again, making her yell. Thankfully the room was soundproof so that none of the compelled servants would be able to hear anything. Jeremy was over her as he sucked and nipped at her nipples, slowly covering her skin with bruises and bites. Klaus came with a shout as he pounded through his mates body, filling her womb with his hybrid cum. 

His cock hit her cervix over and over again, going wet deep inside. His wolf was elated at having finally claimed his mate. Bonnie screamed around Jeremy's cock as she climaxed, making Jeremy cum with a yell, shooting his load down the witch's throat. Jeremy couldn't even blink before he was on his back and Klaus' cock was thrust through his body and his prostate was hit, making him scream in pleasure and delight.

Thankfully Bonnie had helped him to open himself up to accommodate Klaus' huge length so it didn't hurt that much. Jeremy saw practically all the stars in the galaxy as his sweets spot was continuously getting hit, his body was quivering and trembling with the strength of the thrusts. Damn, he had incredible stamina, speed and aim. Jeremy practically howled as he came, Bonnie's eager mouth quickly to collect all of his hot, sweet and salty cum after she was finished planting possessive marks on Klaus' neck, making him shiver with delight. 

After multiple rounds of hot, wild sex and countless orgasms later, the threesome cuddled in bed, even though they were covered with sweat. The scent of sex and lust permeated the air but nobody cared. Klaus' was in the middle, his mate either side of him as he gently ran his fingers through their heads, their mates hands caressing his chest with soft smiles on their faces. 

Klaus had bitten down on Bonnie's neck first, the beautiful mating mark appearing on her neck. It was of a crescent moon with fire surrounding it. Jeremy's was identical to hers. The mating ritual was complete. They officially belonged to Niklaus Mikaelson who couldn't be any happier. 

They were finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this!
> 
> Abbiee xx


End file.
